


Cocks! On the Interweb Tubes!

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius discovers internet porn<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocks! On the Interweb Tubes!

 

“Remus! Look!”

Remus didn't look.

“Remus! Cocks!”

Remus spun around. On the computer machine Hermione had lent them were photos of – indeed – cocks.

“Sirius! What...?!”

Sirius' glee at the pornographic images was infectious, though Remus did his best to act outraged. “I found gay videos on the interweb tubes! Look! This bloke sucks cock better than me!”

Remus swallowed his protest as Sirius played the video. He was right: the thickly muscled man was sucking cock like a thousand-galleon whore: cheeks hollowed around the other’s massive cock, who in turn was groaning and pounding into his mouth. As sleazy as it was, Remus' body responded viscerally. “Sirius...” he groaned. “Can't Hermione see what we looked at? On the...'hard drive'?”

With a wicked smirk and a growl, Sirius yanked the other man to him, grinding their hips together in ridiculous, too-hot passion. “But Moony...I want to _drive hard_.”

At Remus' age, he really should be above such juvenile puns. He ignored this as he threw Sirius down onto their bed and ripped open his robes.

When Sirius came down the back of his throat, screaming his name loud enough to wake Mrs. Black, Remus was certain he had forgotten the video.

 


End file.
